How Much You Mean to Me
by RomansRoad
Summary: Just a series of one-shots from Edmund's point of view about Lucy, Peter, Susan, and maybe Caspian and Aslan. No slash or anything like that, just Edmund talking with the people he's close to. Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Caspian have been added!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything is C.S. Lewis's! **

**Set a little bit before the final battle in Prince Caspian. This is going to be a series of four or five people interacting with Edmund, I think. R&R, if you will!**

Reclining slightly against the stone of the structure, Edmund gazed out at the expanse of open land just beyond Aslan's How. He could see some of the Narnians out honing their battle skills in the field. He caught sight of his younger sister practicing her dagger-throwing skills. Lucy was a natural. Every time, without fail, the knife struck dead center in the target. He smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the first time she had shown him the dagger.

_"Father Christmas gave it to me," Lucy said proudly, brandishing it for Edmund to see. _

_ He carefully took it and ran his fingers over the blade. "It is a wonderful piece of craftsmanship."_

_ Handing it back to her, Edmund saw a look of deep thoughtfulness cross her face. "Do you suppose Father Christmas ever goes back into England? Maybe he is not entirely made up in that world."_

_ Never ceasing to be astonished by how much his little sister could think, Edmund frowned as he thought. "I don't know, Lu. Maybe he does. For those people who are worthy of gifts from him, like you, and Susan, and Peter."_

_ Lucy put the knife away and looked carefully at Edmund. "Maybe it's not because we were worthy, Ed," she said softly. She knew it bothered him immensely that he had betrayed them. "Perhaps it's because we needed material objects to help us fight the Witch, and you did not. You already had what you needed—you just had to find it."_

_ Smiling, Edmund hugged her once. Though young, she always knew exactly what to say._

A rustle of leaves beside him made Edmund jerk and open his eyes. Lucy sat beside him, grinning. "I saw you sitting up here. How are you?"

Her eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun made her look young, but wise. Edmund knew how smart his little sister was. "I'm fine, Lu. Just thought I might take a break from all of the chaos before the battle."

Glancing out over the Narnians preparing for battle, Lucy shook her head slightly. "It's really going to happen, isn't it? There isn't anything we can do to stop it."

Sighing, Edmund answered, "There is nothing left that we can do. If the Telmarines have their way, the Narnians are doomed for sure. But if we can get Caspian back to his rightful place on the throne, things will sort out."

Lucy nodded once, and sat quietly for a few moments. Edmund knew she was thinking hard. "If only Aslan were to show up…" she said slowly.

Edmund knew Lucy, and she was not a liar. If she had seen the great lion, then she had seen him. His only regret was that he had not seen Aslan as well. But Aslan always had a plan, as Edmund had learned over the years of ruling Narnia, and it was best to simply let things happen as they did. "I know what you mean. Maybe he'll come. We'll just have to wait and see." He gave Lucy a small smile.

She returned it and got to her knees. "I don't suppose you're interested in finding some supper, are you?"

Remembering that he hadn't had the opportunity to eat yet today, Edmund replied, "I'm famished."

As Lucy rose to her feet, the bottle of cordial landed in the soft moss beside Edmund. He picked it up and studied it for a long moment.

"Here, wouldn't want to lose this," he said, handing it to Lucy.

She let him place it in her palm, but kept a watchful gaze on his face. "No, I wouldn't," she said quietly.

He stood and looked down at her. She suddenly hugged him around the waist, resting her head against his chest. He placed his chin on her head, letting the memories of that day flood his mind. An overwhelming pain, darkness clouding his vision…and then it was gone. He had opened his eyes to see his three siblings looking back at him. Though Peter had swiftly pulled him into an embrace, the first face he had seen had been Lucy's. Her eyes were bright, overjoyed to see her older brother alive.

Lucy's stomach growling loudly caused them to break apart, laughing. "Let's see about that dinner, shall we?" Edmund asked.

"Sounds perfect," Lucy said, leading the way down the side of the How.

As Edmund followed her, he knew he owed Lucy his life, and he would protect her with his all in the coming battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will say in advance that Susan was somewhat of a difficult character to write for! I tried to do her justice, but no promises!**

Leaning casually against a tree, polishing his sword absentmindedly, Edmund spotted his older sister, Susan, taking aim at a target with her bow. He watched as her brow furrowed, and then as she released the string, sending the arrow into the target, dead center. He had heard what Father Christmas had told her. _"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." _

And apparently she did trust in it, because every time, she was a perfect shot. Susan shot a couple more arrows into the target, and then turned away. She began walking towards the How, but then noticed Edmund and stopped.

He arched an eyebrow as she strode over to him. Susan was changing, it was clear. She was acting more like an adult, even more than Peter. The things she said mirrored her logicality and stubbornness. Though she was a difficult person to understand, Edmund felt like he was finally getting to know her, at least parts of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she reached him.

"Standing and observing," Edmund responded dryly. "What about you?" Now he was enjoying himself, poking a bit of fun at his sister.

Susan frowned at him. "Preparing for battle. You should be doing the same."

Edmund rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "No worries there, Su."

Susan looked like she would like to add something more to her earlier statement, but instead, stood silently and glowered at the field full of warriors.

"I hate this," she said suddenly.

Edmund cocked his head in question.

"We're sending all of these people into battle."

"We will be fighting alongside them," he answered softly.

"I know. But it's going to be awful. Look at them! Remember last time when we were here? So many Narnians, and they were all willing to fight, and they were strong and conditioned. But now…there's barely any left. The Telmarine army is enormous. How many will die?" Susan finished in a whisper.

Edmund knew how much his sister hated warfare. She was Queen Susan the Gentle, after all. He sighed. "It's going to be…well, not good. But these people need to fight."

"I know. How many will be left though? Will it be worth it in the end?"

"I don't know."

Susan and Edmund stood in companionable silence for a time, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Edmund remembered back to the day when he had been brought back to the Narnian army. He and his siblings were sitting and eating, ravenously, in his case.

_Peter finished telling his three younger siblings that he wanted them to return home, and then looked at them in a sorrowful way._

_"But they need us!" Lucy cried. "All four of us!"_

_"Lucy, you almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!" Peter exclaimed, the torment clear on his face._

_Edmund watched his youngest sister and agreed with her. "Which is why we have to stay." Looking around at all of his siblings, he continued, "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."_

_Susan had been observing Peter, Edmund, and Lucy for a time. "I guess that's it then," she said, rising to her feet._

_"Where are you going?" _

_"To get in some practice."_

Out of the four Pevensies, Susan had readily acknowledged that the battle was going to happen. Though she might despise fighting, she had been the adult, taking charge and making sure everyone else knew what they were doing.

"They'll be okay, Su. Whatever happens. They know what they're getting themselves into."

Susan nodded. "I know. But it doesn't make it any easier."

"No, it doesn't."

A few more moments passed before Susan said, "I'm going to find Lucy. I'll see you later, Ed." She smiled and began walking across the field.

Edmund gazed after her, eventually tilting his head against the tree and closing his eyes. Susan was the responsible one. If anyone could keep them together in this troubled time, it was her.


	3. Chapter 3

**It took a long time to get this one finished, what with semester finals and all. This is probably my favorite one. I like the brother bond between Peter and Edmund.**

Peter had been acting differently ever since the run-in with Jadis. He talked less and had a very thoughtful, though slightly troubled, look on his face every time he spoke with Edmund.

Edmund was still recovering from the effects of seeing the White Witch again. She had been so…real. Even though her body, if you could consider it a body, had been contained in the thick piece of ice, she seemed very much alive and ready to return to power. And he had seen her outstretched hand, reaching towards Peter…

_How could he even consider accepting her help? _Edmund thought as he swung his sword viciously at a large rock. Surprisingly, the blade cut the top of the rock cleanly off, the chunk falling to the ground with a dull _thud._ Edmund paused and stared at the stone, and then turned his gaze to his sword.

The sword was tough. It had seen its share of battles, had been well-used, but yet, it didn't show any signs of the wear-and-tear it had suffered. _And,_ Edmund thought dryly_, it had just been used to pierce a wall of ice and a woman._

He practiced a few more moves when he heard a stick crack. Swinging around, he held his blade at the ready, waiting for someone to show themselves.

"Calm down, Ed." Peter's voice came from in the trees. He stepped out from the shadows of several large pines.

Edmund lowered his sword and stared at his brother. "What do you want?" he asked, wincing inwardly at how harsh his voice sounded.

Peter watched his little brother carefully. "I have a question for you."

"All right."

Waiting expectantly, Edmund was intrigued when Peter sat down on the rock that had just recently been cut down to size. Rubbing his shoulder with his hand, Peter glared at the ground for a few moments. Edmund took the opportunity to sheath his sword and sit down on the forest floor, eyeing his brother.

Peter looked as tired and distraught as Edmund had ever seen him. His blue eyes were stormy, and his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. Normally confident and strong, it was easy to see that the effort of defeating the Telmarines had taken its toll on Peter. His body was thinner, his ribs beginning to show more than was acceptable. His shoulders sagged as he hunched over and glowered at a leaf.

Finally, Peter glanced up. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Edmund arched an eyebrow at his older brother and inquired, "What do you mean?"

Waving a hand vaguely, Peter replied, "All of this. Am I right to continue to try to lead them? Am I right to let Caspian just take over ruling Narnia in my place?" Sucking in a breath, he continued in a bare whisper. "I don't know anymore, Ed. I thought I knew, but after the failed raid on the castle, I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing. I just can't handle knowing that I'm responsible for so many of them dying. We could have left sooner."

Resting his elbows on his knees, Edmund chose his words carefully and spoke slowly. "Peter, part of leading these people is knowing when to let go. You have to understand that they know many of them will die. They have accepted that as a part of getting their land back from the Telmarines. Don't underestimate them. If anything else, know that the Narnians will fight for what is theirs at all costs. They've followed you this long, haven't they?"

Peter nodded after a few moments' contemplation. "And Caspian?"

"Will be a fine ruler of Narnia. He's had you to guide him. He might be a bit unsure of himself at the beginning, but I have no doubt in my mind that he will go down as one of the great kings."

Silence stretched between them. It was eventually broken by Peter.

"I'm sorry for what happened inside the How."

Edmund tensed slightly. He wasn't about to let Peter know that seeing the Witch again had shaken him to the core. "It's all right. What's done is done, and she's not back in control."

"Do you think she would have helped us?"

Memories flooded Edmund's mind. Memories of Turkish Delight, which had been just an addiction; memories of being trapped in a cold, dark prison, with only his thoughts and regrets to keep him company, and even those had been dark and frightening; memories of seeing a look of utmost hatred on the White Witch's face as she stabbed him through the gut, satisfaction as she watched him fall.

"No," Edmund answered coldly.

Peter studied Edmund's expression for a moment. "You're right," he said quietly, getting to his feet. "Thank you, Ed." And he left.

Watching him go, one last memory filled Edmund's mind. Waking from a pain-filled trance, to see his sisters and brother above him. Peter had tears in his eyes, and had yanked Edmund into an embrace before he had a moment to apologize. He had felt all of the emotions Peter was trying to put into the hug, and had tried to return his own.

"Just try and touch him, Jadis. It'll be the last thing you ever do," Edmund growled into the stillness.

**Okay, so now that I've finished all of the Pevensie siblings interacting with Edmund, I have a question! Should I add Caspian and Aslan to this? I've been debating it, but I want all of your guys' input!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I admit it—there was some procrastination here. But I'm ready to write now, I hope this doesn't disappoint! And thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews, it really helped!**

Edmund knew before he saw the young man that Caspian was frustrated. Though he had grown up inside a palace, Caspian had always had a light, quick step, and it was rare that anyone was able to hear him coming. Now his feet thudded onto the soft grass, and the slightly off-rhythm footstep told Edmund that something was amiss.

Standing knee-deep in a small stream, one that flowed out of the Great River, and having shed his boots and tunic, Edmund knew he didn't appear intimidating. All the better to be able to find out what was on Caspian's mind. The man didn't like to have anything forced from him, and talking to a teenager clad in only pants and sopping wet was a likely way to get him to vent.

Sure enough, Caspian came around a large oak and was muttering heatedly to himself. Edmund arched a brow and waited for Caspian to notice him. It only took a few moments.

"King Edmund," Caspian said, stopping short and flushing a bit. "I did not expect to see you here."

Though he had spent a long time responding to "king", Edmund still found it odd to hear the title applied to him. "Well, even a king must bathe at some point." He grinned.

Caspian nodded once and shifted uncertainly from one foot to the other. Edmund poured water onto his arms, patiently watching Caspian to see if the man wanted to say something.

"Is the water nice?" Caspian asked after a minute.

"Fantastic. Not too cold and not too warm either. Extremely refreshing after I've been running around all day in the heat."

Caspian yanked off his boots and sat on a rock at the edge of the water, letting his feet dangle in the river. He sighed. "You were right."

Edmund washed some of the dried blood off of his forearm. Blast it if he wasn't more careful the next time he taught a dwarf how to wield a sword.

"Sir?"

Straightening, Edmund looked at Caspian's confused expression and said, "You can call me Edmund. 'Sir' makes me feel old."

Smiling slightly, Caspian returned, "With all due respect, you are ancient by our standards."

Edmund let out a burst of laughter, but stopped as he saw Caspian's face resume its closed appearance.

"Edmund, do you honestly believe I can lead this nation?"

"Without a doubt."

"Why?"

Caspian sounded so childlike and lost; Edmund stopped and looked him in the eye. "Caspian, I know that you can lead Narnia because of your devotion that you've shown towards them. And you left the Telmarines. You also haven't returned to them, nor given them any indication that we have gathered for battle. You have had multiple opportunities to betray us, to desert us and find a better lifestyle for yourself, but you always remained by our side. You defended us during the raid of the castle. How can you accomplish these things if you are not made to be a leader?"

Thinking over Edmund's words, Caspian stared at the rippling surface of the water. He raised his head, wearing a tormented expression. "But I almost brought Jadis back to life. And we could have left the castle sooner. It's my fault. Why do the Narnians still follow me?"

Answering softly, Edmund replied, "You give them hope. Even as the Telmarine forces overwhelmed us, you stood strong. Caspian, the Narnians may be seeking freedom from the Telmarine oppression, but what gives them confidence and persuades them to keep fighting for it is you. You gathered them together and taught them that they _can _throw off the rule. That's more than they've had in centuries."

His features lightening as the burden of his guilt was lifted, Caspian gave a full smile to Edmund. "Thank you, King Edmund the Just. I will call you Edmund if you like, but do not underestimate yourself. You are very worthy of your title."

He rose out of the water and pulled on his boots. "I will leave you to finish bathing." Grinning mischievously, he added, "We all know you need it."

Edmund splashed him and shook his head in mock annoyance. "Get out of here."

Caspian laughed and walked away, the lightness of his step returned. Edmund rubbed the dirt out of his palms as he thought.

Caspian was indeed ready to take his place on the throne and rule Narnia. All that was left now was to defeat the Telmarines and to show them that Narnia would always stand strong.

**So hopefully this wasn't too bad! I think I will be adding Aslan to this, it just seems like there needs to be someone who will be there for Edmund, instead of just Edmund being there for the others. Thoughts?**


End file.
